zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Guay
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These small, crow-like birds will attack Link by dive-bombing in his general direction. They also occasionally attack in flocks, which makes them harder to defeat. They usually leave behind a large amount of Rupees when defeated. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Guays appear in Lake Hylia, Desert Colossus, and at Lon Lon Ranch at night. They re-spawn infinitely and after Link defeats enough of them, a Big Guay will appear. It is no stronger than a standard Guay, but it drops a high-valued Rupee when defeated. Navi's Note The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Guays appear mostly near trees. A lone Guay can be found circling Clock Town in Termina Field; however, it does not attempt to attack. If Link plays a particular song on his instrument while wearing the corresponding mask (for example, the "New Wave Bossa Nova" while wearing the Zora Mask), the Guay will drop several Green Rupees and a Red Rupee. A number of Guays can be found flying around the pond in the Snowhead region during spring, and in Ikana Canyon. At the Astral Observatory, using the telescope Link can sometimes see a Guay drop red rupees (which are larger than normal red rupees) on the field which Link can pick up on a later visit. Tatl's Note The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Guays are found either alone, nesting in fir trees or on rocks, or swarming in flocks. They swoop down at Link and do not stop attacking him unless he goes out of striking distance. Guays share physical similarities with vultures, and have glowing blue eyes. If Link dispatches an entire flock of Guays (it does not work on the Guays flock that appears in Kakariko Village at night), Rupees will drop from the sky nearby. They are vulnerable to most ranged weapons such as Link's Bow, Bomb Arrows, Clawshot, and Slingshot. They can also be killed with Link's Ball and Chain. The Gale Boomerang can be used to both stun and pull them within reach of Link's Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Guays appear in Faron Woods as rare enemies. Like in past games, they will attempt to fly into Link, damaging him. This is his chance to Shield Bash them which causes them to fall on the ground and Link can immediately kill them or use his Fatal Blow. Unlike Keese when stunned, Guays can get back up faster causing Link to wait again, however, Guays also have the new ability of flying over Link and defecating on him. This will slowly drain Link's stamina until he shakes off the droppings. When Link's stamina is empty, Link will automatically shake it off. Guays also appear in open areas of The Sky carrying Rupees. Link can claim the Rupees by attacking them with his Loftwing. These Guay are larger than the ones on the Surface (as the are comparable in size to Link's Crimson Loftwing). Rarely Link may encounter one of these Sky Guay carrying a Silver Rupee. Some Guay can be found perching on archways and mushrooms, they will leave their perch if they are disturbed by Link either coming near them or firing a Deku Seed near them. Attacking a perched Guay from a safe distance away allows Link to get rid of them easily. While this can normally be accomplished with the Slingshot, they can as be killed with the Beetle. Interestingly, while they notice the Beetle (as will watch its movements from their perch) they will not leave their perch when they see it, thus making the Beetle a more sure-fire method of defeating them, as it is possible to miss with the Slingshot or Bow, causing the Guay to fly off. Even if the Beetle fails to hit it, the Guay will remain on its perch making it susceptible to another attack until the Beetle hits it. Fi's Note See also * Crow * Dacto * Raven * Takkuri es:Guay Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies